reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Achievements
Wikia is testing a new feature - achievements. Like game achievements, they are awarded for various tasks on the wiki. You can see them in action e.g. at the Iron Man Wiki. The extension is still in beta tests. We might get them activated on some more wikis soon and I'd like to ask if you'd be OK with it being tested here. Tell me what you think! The images and names of the achievements can be customized, by the way. Ausir(talk) 22:45, May 5, 2010 (UTC) __TOC__ : I am entirely in favour of this proposition. I think it is also a great time to implement it; shortly before the game's release and when this wiki will pick up dramatically. -- Tiktaalik 22:54, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Looks good to me. Better than the awards currently on the wikis. Gboyers talk 23:30, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :One danger is that people will be spamming to get achievements, but hopefully a warning that they'll be blocked for stuff like that will discourage them. Ausir(talk) 08:50, May 6, 2010 (UTC) That looks great, would be good for the community to use this system. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 09:34, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Finally, achievement grinding would have use for the wikia -- I'm all for :P Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:10, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Now we also need to come up with western-sounding names for the achievements and make RDR-themed badges for them, since that will be cooler than using generic ones. Any cool ideas for the names? Ausir(talk) 10:44, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Here's a mock-up of a sample gold achievement. Ausir(talk) 20:20, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Just a heads up - I talked to the product manager handling the testing phase of the Achievements. He'll be out of the office for the next few work days and will be back next Wednesday (the 12th). When he gets back, he'll start the setup process so Achievements should be up and running by the end of next week, which is still before RDR releases and will give plenty of time to continue thinking of custom names. JoePlay (talk) 00:13, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Name proposals Not in track: * New Gun in Town - for joining the wiki (bronze) * The Man with a Name - editing your user page for the first time (bronze) * Howdy, Pardner! - leaving someone a message on their talk page (bronze) Edit track: # Making a Difference - 1 mainspace edit (bronze) # A Fistful of Edits - 5 edits (bronze) # For a Few Edits More - 10 edits (bronze) # Editslinger - 25 edits (silver) # High Plains Editor - 50 edits (silver) # Blazing Edits - 100 edits (silver) # The Magnificent Edits - 250 edits (gold) # Red Dead Redaction - 500 edits (gold) Blog comment track: # My Two Cents - writing a comment on 3 different blog posts (bronze) # Red Dead Response - writing a comment on 10 different blog posts (silver) Wiki love track: # Greenhorn - Contribute to the wiki every day for 5 days in a row (silver) # Outlaw - 14 days (gold) # Cowboy - 30 days (gold) # Pistoleer - 60 days (gold) # Gunslinger - 100 days (gold) # Sharpshooter - 200 days (gold) # Red Dead Legend - 365 days (platinum) Blog post track: # Something to Say - writing 1 blog post (bronze) # Five Things to Say - 5 posts (silver) # Life of the Party - 10 posts (silver) # Soapboxxer - 25 posts (silver) # Red Dead Speaker - 50 posts (silver) Categories track: # Railroad Worker - adding 1 article page to a category (bronze) # Adventurer - 5 pages (bronze) # Prospector - 10 pages (bronze) # Explorer - 25 pages (silver) # Frontiersman - 50 pages (silver) # Pioneer - 100 pages (silver) # Red Dead Trailblazer - 250 pages (gold) Pictures track: # Snapshot - adding 1 picture to an article (bronze) # Photographer - 5 pictures (bronze) # Illustrator - 10 pictures (bronze) # Collector - 25 pictures (silver) # Art Lover - 50 pictures (silver) # Decorator - 100 pictures (silver) # Designer - 250 pictures (gold) # Red Dead Redecorator - 500 pictures (gold) Little look at my design I just made a little design in photoshop, which is really simple and easy to use, but hopefully very effective. I also made a .psd file so people can use that as a template, all layers are labeled and the bronze/silver/gold edges are used by hiding 2 of the 3 colours, and showing/unhiding one. 2 Text layers are just as easy, and the background doesn't even have to be changed I think. Leave a comment and tell me what you think about it! My only bad thought about it is the actual bronze/silver/gold edges that don't look like bronze/silver/gold. They need to stand out more. And the template is going to be added by me later, or when the achievements get activated or whatever. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 14:53, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Only the inside image can be changed. When customizing the achievements, you upload an image and it's automatically put in the default bronze/silver/gold achievement frame, as the ones at Iron Man wiki or the mockup above. Ausir(talk) 19:12, May 11, 2010 (UTC) For the love of god Can somebody please wake up the person that made the badge borders? Silver and gold look ugly as sh*t, can't help but get mad about it. Bronze actually looks okay with the current skin colours, but the silver is just a pain. Also, the user pages are twice as small now, making infoboxes look pretty bad, anything we can do about this? My thoughts ;) ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 10:50, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :I can't promise anything as far as badge borders go for now, but we'll see what we can do regarding the user pages. Ausir(talk) 11:18, May 14, 2010 (UTC)